Love Just Knows
by Fire Of The Stars
Summary: Draco thinks about his relationship with Ginny. A bit of d/g fluff, but some angst as well. Featuring subborn! Draco, patient!Ginny, and logical!Harry


  


_This time, all I want is you_

_There is no one else_

_Who can take your place_

---__

I watch you as you sleep. 

Your glorious red hair spilling over your creamy white shoulders. The slow, steady rise and fall of your chest as you breathe. One of your hands resting on my pillow, your long, graceful fingers curled. __

  


I can hardly believe that you are here. With all your beauty and innocence. Soft moonlight dances over your skin, giving you an ethereal glow. You are divine. A saint. No, an angel. One sent to save me. 

---__

_This time, you burn me with your eyes_

_And see past all the lies_

_You take it all away_

---__

  


I don't know why you stay. I was so sure that I would lose you. It is what I deserved, after all. I told you that you were nothing. I tried to break you. So you wouldn't break me. I couldn't love. I didn't know how. And I wasn't about to go soft for the likes of you. I was above you, above everything you stood for.

  


But I was so wrong. 

  


I was falling. Falling in love with you. And hating every minute of it. I couldn't love anyone, let alone you. My pride wouldn't allow it. My father wouldn't allow it. But my heart chose you. I suppose I was lucky. 

---

_I've seen it all and it's never enough_

_It keeps leaving me needing you_

_Take me away, take me away_

_I've got nothing left to say_

_Just take me away_

---

You told me that you loved me. And you kissed me to show that you meant it. But I pushed you away, all but laughing in your face. 

  


_"Do you honestly think I care what you feel?"_

  


But I did. My heart practically leapt out of my chest. I was a good actor, though, wasn't I? I can still remember the look in your eyes. You were hurt. But more than that, you were disappointed in me. I felt as though I had just been punched repeatedly in the stomach. I wanted to take you in my arms and tell you I was lying. Instead, I walked away. 

  


I was prepared for hate. That, I could handle. I dealt with it every day. But it soon became painfully obvious that this wasn't what I was facing. 

---

_I've tried to make my way to you_

_But still I feel so lost_

_I don't know what else I can do_

---__

I would hurl insults at you in the corridor, waiting for a sharp retort. But none came. There was only silence. You would look down at the floor, tears in your eyes, and continue on your way to class. I had broken you. But, for some reason, this knowledge did not give me any pleasure. 

  


But it wasn't until Potter paid me a visit that I began to see the light. I still remember that conversation.

  


_I heard someone behind me loudly clearing their throat and glanced up. My eyebrows shot up in surprise._

  


_"What do you want, Potter?"_

  


_"I need to talk to you, Malfoy." He said this in a strained voice, making it clear that he was not any happier about this than I was._

  


_"And why should I talk to you, Scar Head?"_

  


_He narrowed his eyes. "It's about Ginny."_

---__

_I've seen it all and it's never enough_

_It keeps leaving me needing you_

_Take me away, take me away_

_I've got nothing left to say_

_Just take me away_

---__

  


_"Sit down, Potter," I said. I didn't like him being able to look down on me. He obeyed, sitting in the chair across from me. "Now, go on."_

  


_He glared at me. "You're a bloody idiot, you know that. I don't know why she loves you so much."_

  


_I wanted to tell him that I didn't understand it either, but I couldn't bring myself to respond._

  


_"Ginny is all anyone could ask for. She's beautiful, sweet, almost as smart as Hermione, and could probably make even Snape laugh."_

  


_All of this was true. But I still said nothing._

  


_"And damn it, Malfoy, she wants you! I have no idea why, but she does."_

  


_He was jealous, I could tell. And I told him so. _

  


_He shrugged and a tinge of pink appeared on his cheeks. "I suppose I am. I was too stupid to pay attention, and I lost her. I just hope you know what you're giving up by acting this way."_

  


Up until that moment, I hadn't fully understood what I was doing. But I was suddenly so aware that it was painful. 

---

_Don't give up me yet_

_Don't forget who I am_

_I know I'm not there yet_

_But don't let me stay here alone_

---

  


Admitting how wrong I had been was more difficult than you could possibly understand. But it was worth it. For the first time in weeks, a smile lit up your angelic face. You cut off my apology with a kiss. And then you whispered in my ear something that I will always remember.

  


_"It's ok now. Love doesn't need apologies. It just knows."_

  


I couldn't believe that you were actually forgiving me. I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve you. Any other girl would have slapped me and stalked of down the corridor. But then, you were never like other girls, were you? That is what saved me. 

---

_This time, all I want is you_

_There is no one else_

_Who can take your place_

_I've seen enough and it's never enough_

_It keeps leaving me needing you_

_Take me away, take me away_

_I've got nothing left to say_

_Just take me away_

---

  


You are stirring, your brown eyes fluttering open and making my pulse quicken. You smile at me, moving your hand to my face. I lean in and kiss you gently on your cherry lips. 

  


"Hello, you," you mutter sleepily, scooting closer to me and laying your head on my chest.

  


I wrap an arm around your shoulders, my other hand running through your scarlet hair. This is the way things are supposed to be. At this moment, it doesn't matter that we have other things to do. It doesn't matter that, outside this room, there is a whole world of people against us. All that matters is that I am where I belong. I am with you. 

---

_Take me away, take me away_

_I've got nothing left to say_

_Just take me away_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
